


The Train Ride Home

by LuminousLake



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Public Hand Jobs, Trains, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLake/pseuds/LuminousLake
Summary: Hide helps out a hungry Kaneki and Kaneki returns the favor.





	The Train Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda drunk when I wrote this, so any mistakes are mine.

In the end, I was too careless...

 

Hide stood in front of me, back against the wall of the moving subway train, swaying slightly with the train's forward acceleration. His brown eyes flashed with many different emotions, but the most dominate one was determination. Even with train car filled to the brink with passengers all I could focus on was my best friend and what he had just said to me.

 

"...Hide...you can't be serious..."

 

"...I am."

 

I started to object. Hide couldn't possibly be in his right mind if he was asking me to do this. I wanted him to be joking. I wanted to find a way out of this. I opened my mouth to say something, to make an excuse. I needed something to buy me a little more time! If only I wasn’t so needy for your presence. If only our relationship hadn’t been so damaged that I felt the dire need to repair it and no longer see the distant coolness in your once warm brown eyes. If only…if only…

 

"Hide..." I began, but then my stomach let out a loud growl. It was so loud that I surprised that the other passengers didn't hear it. But Hide heard it. And the burning determination glowed brighter in those cinnamon brown orbs.

 

"We don't have much of a choice." He reached out and grabbed the front of my jacket, slowly pulling me forward. We were already close due to abundance of people crammed into the too small space of the car. The tug had me pressed almost completely against him. Our breath intermingled and our eyes locked together. In those brown eyes, I could see that stubborn inner fire and a hint of nervousness. I wondered what he saw when he looked in my eyes. Could he see the fear? The apprehension? And most of all, the hunger? My stomach growled again, louder this time and I was sure I was starting to drool.

 

"It will all be okay, 'Neki," Hide whispered, gently carding his fingers through my hair. The action helped soothe some of my frayed nerves and allowed me to be guided to that delicious looking patch of skin located at the base of Hide’s neck. I swallowed several times and tried to hold myself back, but it was a losing battle. Before I knew it, my arms were wrapped firmly around Hide’s body while my face was buried in the crook of his neck. To anyone who happened to glance in our direction, it would simply look like I had the other male in a lover’s embrace.

 

…Instead of a meal…

 

“I’m so sorry, Hide,” I whispered, placing a tiny kiss on the exposed skin before biting down. Through the sound of my thundering heartbeat I heard Hide let out a soft gasp, but for the most part he stayed silent. Blood was seeping through the bite mark and flooded my mouth with its exquisite taste. It was everything I thought it would be and much, much more. I couldn’t stop myself from biting a little harder, anything to force that liquid ambrosia out a little faster. I didn’t let a single drop go to waste. I had to force back those dark thoughts that threatened to overwhelm my being; chanting to completely consume the human offering in his entirety. I wouldn’t hurt Hide any more than I already have. I made a solemn vow.

 

“K-Kaneki…” Hide intoned softly. His hands clutched at my jacket and his breath came out in small pants. His body felt so warm and with every breath it seemed to be growing hotter. With my nose buried in his neck I could smell the sharp tang of sweat and…the faint smell of arousal?! I immediately pulled back to study the blonde’s face. Across his cheeks was a dark red blush.

 

No way.

 

Was Hide getting turned on by this?

 

I tried to wrap my mind around this unseen turn-of-events and beat down the hope that rose in my chest. Was it _me_ that Hide was responding to, our intimate proximity stirring up feelings of arousal, or was he simply into pain? Either way, I couldn’t stop my own feelings of arousal building up inside me.

 

“Hide…” I whispered, cupping that warm, scarlet cheek. My heart flipped when Hide, in turn, nuzzled my hand in a cat-like fashion; his eyes half-lidded and his breaths coming out in soft pants. 

 

I couldn’t hold myself back anymore.

 

Leaning forward, I placed a soft kiss on his forehead, cheeks, and fluttering eyelids, gaining confidence with each kiss when he didn’t pull away. Finally, I homed in on those pink, pouty lips that were soft and warm and oh-so sweet. I felt instantly addicted to the taste, but that was no surprise…

 

“A-Ah~! Kaneki…!” Hide whispered softly, pulling back from the kiss when my knee nudged his growing erection. He gripped my shoulders tightly and moaned in my ear, hips bucking unconsciously at the sensation. “W-We can’t…not here…”

 

“Let me return the favor to you, Hide…” I interrupted him in a whispered voice, nibbling the shell of his ear. I let my fingers trace the clothed bulge before going for the zipper. Another moan left those wondrous lips when I reached into the folds and wrapped a hand around his warm length, giving the heated flesh long, even strokes. The actions left him shivering and whimpering my name in hushed voice. My mouth found its way back to the bitemark and resumed lapping and sucking at the delectable blood while I continued pleasuring my human. The duel onslaught of sensations caused the blonde’s voice to go up an octave, he struggled to keep it down and was barely successful.

 

“…Kaneki…Kaneki…K-Kaneki~” Hide chanted mindlessly, too turned on and lost in pleasure to protest anymore. He shivered when my hand increased its rhythm on his burning length, my thumb swirling over the pre-cum covered head. “…S-So close…I can’t…”

 

I pulled back just in time to see Hide come undone from my touch. His mouth hung open in a silent scream while his body shuddered from the force of the orgasm. His weakened legs threatened to give out from under him, but I quickly secured him with a firm arm around his waist. While he recovered, I licked away the evidence of his release from my fingers. Again, I found him to be delicious.

 

“Kaneki…” Hide whispered, turning a deeper red when he saw me licking my fingers.

 

“Thank you, Hide,” I said gratefully with a smile. The “snack” had taken the edge off my hunger and I felt more in control of myself. I quickly straightened up his clothes and placed on last loving kiss on the bite-mark right before a voice on the train’s intercom announced our stop. I pulled my human’s hood over his head to hide the bright red and still oozing mark on his neck and led us off the train.

 

We walked home together in silence, both of us obviously thinking over what had just transpired not too long ago. I snuck glances at the blonde, trying to gauge his mood. He didn’t seem angry, but Hide was always good at hiding his emotions from me.

 

“Sorry for all that’s happened today,” I whispered, inwardly berating myself for not eating before I rushed off to meet with Hide. This day could’ve been a whole lot better if I hadn’t been so desperate. What if Hide hated what I had done to him? What if he broke off all ties with me because of my actions?

 

“It’s fine, Kaneki…” Hide whispered back. His hand landed softly on my shoulder, causing me to halt my walking. He stopped as well and continued talking when he saw that he had my full attention. His cheeks were still pink from our earlier actions and were starting to heat up again. His cinnamon brown glanced at the ground looking up at me through his blonde bangs. “…There was nothing about today that I regretted.”

 

I felt my breath catch in my throat and my face explode with the heat ten thousand suns. Was Hide saying what I think he was saying? I guess I was taking too long to answer because the blonde dropped his arm and started to pull away. That snapped me back to reality and I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled back towards me. He let out a gasp at the action but the sound was swallowed up by my lips. When we pulled apart his eyes were closed and a peaceful smile was spread across his lips. Just seeing that lovely expression made me so unbelievably happy.

 

“Hide…” I sighed, resting my forehead against his. It felt so good to be this close to him like this. I never thought I would ever get this chance. “Is this okay? Do you really want to…?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” my human answered, leaning up to peck me on the nose. “This way I can keep an eye on you and make sure you take care of yourself properly. That way we won’t have repeat of our earlier actions on the train. I mean, not unless you want to…”

 

“H-Hide!” I gasped. The full weight of what we did in **public** hit me like a ton of bricks. I can’t believe I molested my best friend in a crowd of strangers! What if someone saw them? Saw the look of Hide’s face when he reached the pinnacle of his release? I felt a surge of jealousy at the thought of anyone managing to spy my human’s lovely expression while he was in the throes of passion. That vision of perfection was for me alone! When I told him this, my blonde started to laugh.

 

“Never took you for the possessive type, Neki.” He pecked me on the lips this time. “But I don’t mind. Now, let’s get you home so you can eat a proper meal.” With his hand now in mine, we walked home together with hopes of a bright future for our healing relationship.

 

**Owari**


End file.
